Project Shadow: A Look Into the Life of Shadow
by Siru Drawoh
Summary: Shadow is going to live with Sonic and his friends after an unfortunate event happened to his house. Will he survive the events that transpire in the everyday life of Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends? Only time will tell. Season 2 has started.
1. Chapter 1 Shadow Gets a Room

Chapter 1 – Shadow Gets a Room

"Don't think that just because you're giving me a place to stay that we're gonna be best friends Sonic."

"Yeah yeah Shadow, I already know. Tails and Knuckles are staying at my house too so it's a little more populated than you originally thought."

"I thought Tails and Knuckles had places to stay?"

"Well, Tails blew up both his house and his lab trying to build a super powerful robot that would fight Eggman for us. Apparently that Chaos Emerald he tried to power it up with just overloaded its core thingy."

"And why is Knuckles there?"

"Well, let's just say he and the Master Emerald got into a fight and it kicked him off Angel Island."

"He got into a fight… with an Emerald?"

"Yeah, crazy huh?"

"It's idiotic…"

This is what my life had been reduced to. I have to live with Sonic and his friends… It's sickening. I had an apartment once. I got pissed off at my microwave one night and in the end, I blew up the whole damned thing. Yeah I know what you're thinking, why the hell would you blow up a whole apartment all because one stupid microwave wouldn't work? Because I just spent a whole month's collection of rings on that God forsaken piece of shit. The place I was staying at was technically mine so I had insurance on it and claimed the destruction was an act of a third party. I got my rings for that microwave back and enough money to buy twelve more microwaves ten times more expensive than that one. I guess it all worked out in the end but living with Sonic and his two annoying friends is going to be some challenge. I'd almost rather have my testicles smashed with a mallet… almost.

Sonic and I were walking to his house. I was carrying what was salvageable of my belongings while he was facing me walking backwards. 'Fall and bust your head,' I kept thinking to myself. While most people would be grateful to someone providing a place to stay for them, I figured this was an opportunity for Sonic to either annoy me more than usual or to look like a good guy. I was guessing it was both. Still, I had nowhere else to go and I really didn't feel like searching for a place to stay. I would rather sleep outside than go through the hassle of buying another home or renting another apartment complex.

"So Shadow, how long do you plan on staying? You can stay as long as you'd like to."

"Hmm… Not sure yet. Probably until I work up the nerve to get off my lazy ass and search for a house."

"Ha ha ha. You've got a way with words Shad."

"…" He just had to call me that…

"Well, you don't gotta worry about finding a home for a while. I don't plan on moving anytime soon."

"…Thanks…" You're a dick…

"No problemo my black counterpart!"

Finally, we made it to Sonic's house. It looked pretty small. I started getting a tingle down my spine thinking about the small space the house must have inside. We walked inside and instantly I was surprised. The inside was huge. There was no way there could be a room this big in a house that small. "You surprised? Just wait till you see how big Tails' and Knuckles' rooms are!" He then walked over to the stairs. "Coming Shadow?"

Sigh… "Yeah." I hate his cheery attitude. It better not be contagious…

He ran up the stairs and I followed. He stopped to wait for me, I could see the impatience in his expression so I quickened my pace. He led me to my room. When I walked inside I was fairly surprised. The room was specified to my liking. Most of what was inside was black with other objects a dark crimson color. The room itself was fairly big, plenty of space to run around and do my daily exercises. I looked over to Sonic, he had his trademarked stupid grin on his face. He finally said, "Well, here's your room. You can put your stuff anywhere you want. Hope you like it." With that the annoying blue hedgehog walked out of the room.

I put my box of useless items on the dresser. I quickly jumped on the bed and stretched out. This was… nice. A lot more comfortable than my old bed. My stomach growled. 'Dammit,' I thought to myself, 'Guess I need food. I haven't eaten in a few days with my microwave not working and blowing up my house.' "Wonder what Sonic's got in his fridge…" I jumped off the bed and walked out of my room. I saw three doors in the hallway I emerged in. One said Sonic's Room, which I assumed belonged to Sonic, the other two said Tails' Place and Knuckles' Range, both which made me laugh quietly. I wondered what Knuckles' room was like since his door stated Knuckles' Range. I knocked on the door and there was no answer. I wiggled the door knob and the door opened. Once I gazed into his room my jaw dropped. The whole place looked like it was outside with the exception of stone walls and a stone roof. The whole place was a big as Angel Island. Suddenly I felt a presence behind me then a hand on my shoulder. "Impressive, isn't it Shadow?" I knew that voice. It was the red echidna who owned this room.

"How the hell did you get this room in this house," I inquired.

"I'm just good like that. On the outside this house doesn't look like it could contain this room, huh?"

"Yeah. This is insane."

"Not as insane as getting into a fight with an Emerald." Knuckles chuckled to himself.

"…You've got a point." My stomach growled again. Shut the hell up stomach…

"Come on; let's go get something to eat. I'll show you around after that."

"Alright..." I then followed Knuckles to the kitchen.

Alright, there's chapter 1. This is the first time I've written a fanfiction so lemme know what you guys think. I'll get chapter 2 up either today or tomorrow. Later guys and thanks for reading this. It'll get better (hopefully hahahahaha).


	2. Chapter 2 Shadow Gets a Bite to Eat

Chapter 2 – Shadow Gets a Bite to Eat

"Here we are, the kitchen!" Knuckles ran in and immediately opened the fridge and started to throw what he wanted into a pile. "Grapes, apples, some chicken, oranges. Ohh, orange soda! Ha ha ha! Food, glorious food!!!!" …I thought I was hungry.

"Wow Knuckles, you could eat a mountain!" Great, Sonic's here already…

"Ha ha ha, you know it!!!" He gathered his pile of food all together and immediately started to eat. "Go ahead and get what you want Shadow!"

"Yeah Shadow, what's mine is yours," said Sonic in his usual cheerful way. I want to punch that grin off your face…

"Alright," I said, walking towards the fridge. I instantly saw that the fridge was full of food. Everything looked good in it and I couldn't decide what I wanted. Finally, I grabbed 6 cheeseburgers, 12 apples, 2 packs of grapes, 6 oranges, 5 cans of cherry cola, 2 whole pizzas and other bits of food. I looked in the freezer for desert and grabbed as many cookie dough sundaes as I could. Somehow, my amount of food was bigger than everyone else's. Everyone just stared in awe at the amount of food I had. I had never been so hungry in my entire life. Even I couldn't believe how much I was eating. After I finished, I just got up and got more food. I couldn't stop.

Finally, after about 2 hours of eating anything I could grab, I was full. Even with all the food I ate I could still move easily and didn't feel like I was going to explode. Sonic just looked at me then started to laugh. I wanted to knock him out but I just raided his food and figured that it wouldn't be "proper" to punch out my host. Finally he spoke, "How was the food Shadow?"

"Fine," was all I said back.

"Sweet, glad everything was alright. You like your room?"

"Yeah."

"Nice. So, where's Tails?"

"He's still in his room working on something," Knuckles replied.

"Ahh. Hey Shadow, you wouldn't mind going to Tails' room and seeing what he's working on, would you?"

"…I'll go check on him…" Why the hell didn't I just say no?

"Alright, thanks Shadow!" The urge to punch Sonic in the mouth was coming back.

I got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen. While I was walking upstairs I felt a slight rumble. I figured Tails caused it with whatever the hell he was doing. I walked right up to the door with the sign that stated "Tails' Place" and reached for the doorknob. When I opened the door, what I saw surprised the hell out of me…

I know it's short but gotta have some that are to build up the plot, right? Not too much narration from Shadow in this one but he still has the urge to punch Sonic, heh heh heh. Later and thanks for reading guys.


	3. Chapter 3 Shadow Gets an Emerald

Chapter 3 – Shadow Gets an Emerald

"What the hell is that Tails?" I couldn't believe it.

"Wah! Shadow! What are you doing here!"

"I… Live here?" Usually Tails wasn't this… dumb.

"I mean in my room." Good point Tails…

"Sonic told me to check on you." I knew I should've said no.

"And you listened?" Damn… Once again, good point Tails.

"You didn't answer my question." Changing the subject is perhaps the greatest invention ever.

"Oh, well, this is a Chaos Emerald Duplicator I've been working on. Since the robot I was building overloaded from the energy of the Chaos Emerald I used to power it up, I thought to myself, 'What if I could duplicate the core mechanics of the Chaos Emeralds only with some of the energy output modified so it wouldn't overload any machines I build that aren't able to handle the raw energy?' That's how I came up with this." My God, that was the longest explanation I've heard…

"Wow. Is it successful?"

"Well, what do you think Shadow? I've already produced 50 test Emeralds." Stop 1-upping me Tails….

"Let me see one of those."

"Sure thing Shadow. Which one?"

"That dark red one over there."

"Okay, here you go." He handed me the peculiar looking Emerald. I felt a power within it unlike any I have before. It didn't seem to be as strong as an original Chaos Emerald, but it was quite a deadly power.

"Destroy them Tails. Have you forgotten about the Doctor? If he finds out you managed to duplicate the Chaos Emeralds, he'll do all he can to steal them. An overabundance of Chaos Emeralds destroys the natural balance. These 'Emeralds' feel like even the Master Emerald can't neutralize them. If Robotnik finds them, he'll win for sure." I decided to refer to Dr. Eggman as the Doctor, Robotnik, or Doctor Robotnik awhile ago because Eggman just sounds ridiculous. That and it's different from what everyone else refers to him as. I like being an ass about things.

"Yeah yeah, I know what you mean. I wasn't going to keep them. I wanted to see if it was possible to duplicate them. But Shadow, I want you to keep that red Emerald you're holding. It may come in handy having that. Who knows, Eggman could trick Knuckles… again... and obtain the Master Emerald. That red Emerald you now possess could be what saves us in the end." Why the hell did he have to find an argument against me every time? Still, another good point Tails… Damn this is getting annoying…

"Alright, but this is between you and me Tails. No one else is to know of the existence of this Emerald until the time comes when I have to use it."

"Agreed. You can call it whatever you want to Shadow. Since it's yours, you also get the responsibility of naming it." I hate responsibility…

"Fine." I started to think, what should I call this thing? Hmm… Well, I have nothing better to call it… "The Shadow Emerald."

"…Are you serious?"

"Y-yes!" Why the hell wouldn't I be?

"O-okay Shadow. Makes sense to call it that since it's yours, but it doesn't look like a 'Shadow' Emerald." Shut up already!!!

"Actually," I'm so smart, "since it's a darker red than the red Chaos Emerald, it is sort of like a 'Shadow'. It mimics the original and has a darker shade." That got the smart little bastard.

"Wow, you beat me." You sound surprised?

"Guess I did," I said, trying to hide my anger at his last statement.

"Yup. Anyway, I'll destroy these Emeralds and dismantle this machine. I'll rebuild it into something else. Maybe a giant mech?" Tails always had a thing for giant robots that could be piloted by people and used to destroy a lot of things. That always scared me somewhat.

"Sounds great. I'm going to go back to Sonic and tell him you're alright then." Wow, that sounded like I'm Sonic's slave…

"Alright, I'll be done here and I'll meet up with you guys soon. See ya Shadow!"

I left Tails' room and workplace. As I walked to the stairs, I looked at my newly obtained Shadow Emerald. "This could get interesting…"


	4. Chapter 4 Shadow Gets a Roommate

Chapter 4 – Shadow Gets a Roommate

"Oh hey Shadow, he alright?" Great, Sonic was waiting at the bottom of the staircase. Glad I put the Shadow Emerald away…

"Yeah, he's working on another robot." I wasn't lying really. Tails did say he could rebuild the Chaos Emerald Duplicator into a mech.

"Hope he doesn't blow up my place too. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Why hasn't someone hit you yet? You have got to be one of the most annoying creatures on this planet.

"I don't think he will." I hope so anyway…

A few hours passed and it was soon dark outside. That day's events made me extra tired so I turned in early. "I'm tired. Later," I said to everyone. We were in the living room at the time. Knuckles finally won a game of Boggle and was gloating, forgetting he had lost to Sonic 64 times and to Tails 188 times. I think Tails let him win this time. I got off the loveseat, the name of which I despise, and headed for my room. I heard Sonic say something along the lines of "Night Shads," but to be honest I was too tired to really give a shit about what he called me. He could have called me "Mr. Frilly Pink Tutu" and I still wouldn't have cared. The walk to my room seemed to last forever. Everything is slower when you're about to pass out where you stand and bust your huge freaking head on some random object.

I finally made it. Salvation in the form of a bed. Of course, I really didn't believe that, but my sleep deprived mind would think of anything in a positive manner if it would get me some much deserved and much needed sleep. 'Damn, this is the only time I needed sleep as much as I do now,' I thought to myself. I dashed to my bed and quickly passed out. I had a strange dream. There was some annoying voice asking me if it could sleep in my bed with me and it would not shut the hell up. Finally I said "Yes, if you shut the hell up," and it complied. I grabbed a pillow and held it for some reason, I find myself doing that at times. But… what I grabbed wasn't a pillow.

Middle of the night. I woke up and saw what I thought was a pillow was actually a person. A female person. She looked like someone I knew, perhaps one of the most annoying people I have ever met second only to Sonic himself. After realizing I was holding her, I jumped rolled out of bed like a madman, falling into the floor. "Shit," I exclaimed. The female person woke up at my sudden reaction to her presence. She yawned and looked at me, with stupidity in her eyes. Then to my horror I realized I was correct, it was that person I knew. Amy Rose was in my bed, what the hell?

"What the hell are you doing on the floor? You woke me up." Wow, that's the first time I've heard her say hell… What else is she gonna say?

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?!" I figured this was a time I could show some emotion since it was anger.

"I told you already. I got kicked out of my apartment and I needed a place to sleep." Why did she get kicked out? Ehh, I'll ask about that later.

"Why the hell did you pick my bed to sleep in? I figured you'd be all over Sonic's room." It was true. Why the hell she picked my room over that blue annoyance she so lovingly tackle-hugs 24/7 is beyond me.

"He changed the locks on his door. He apparently Amy-proofed the whole room. I can't get in unless he lets me in anymore." I forgot about him doing that. Wait, she actually forced entry in his room before? This chick's freaking insane!

"What about your friend, Cream or whatever. Why didn't you go to her house instead of taking over my bed?" Seriously, I'm sure that rabbit thing is more tolerable than I am.

"Her family wasn't home." That was… to the point.

"What about all your other friends?" I knew the answer to this one already.

"They pretended to not notice my calls or knocks on their doors…" Ahh dammit Amy, don't that stupid sad face. I will not fall for it!!! "I can leave if you want me too." Shit, she's doing the guilt trip shit. I will not stand for it!

"Sigh… You can stay." Shit…

"Really?" Say no, say no, say no you pathetic excuse for the Ultimate Life Form!

"Yeah…" I just screwed myself… You suck you lack of testicles hedgehog. How dare you call yourself Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Thanks Shadow! Oh by the way, why were you holding me like that before you jumped out of bed?" You little shit.

"I thought you were a pillow, it meant nothing." Heh, victory thy name is Shadow.

"Why the hell would you hold a pillow." Dammit!

"I-I don't freaking know!" Lost… to a pink 16 year old hedgehog. I am pathetic…

"Heh, well whatever. You gonna stay in the floor all night?"

"Of course not, that's MY bed after all." Damn straight.

"Okay, I'll try not to take up too much of it. Night Shadow and thanks again."

"Yeah, whatever," I said rolling my eyes. About 30 minutes later, she kicked me out of the bed. She's a wild sleeper. I got back in a total of 4 times till she finally stopped kicking me off. Sleep finally came to me, and it was good.

The next morning I woke up before Amy. When I woke up I looked over to her. I was holding her again… Damn you Shadow, damn you…


	5. Chapter 5 Shadow Gets Annoyed

Chapter 5 – Shadow Gets Annoyed

I sighed and got out of bed, doing my best not to wake up the pink invader. My stomach growled and in it's stupidity, it woke her up. "Guessing that means you're hungry, huh?" Damn… I just had to wake you up. I'm going to have more than enough annoying in my day today, I didn't need it to start now.

"Yeah, guess I am." Why do I bother talking?

"I'm sure the others aren't up yet. I can make you some food if you don't already have an idea on what you want." I actually did have an idea.

"I was going to have some Pop-Tarts." Please, just leave me alone.

"Okay, I'll be making some food for myself so if you want anything other than Pop-Tarts. Making you some food is the least I can do for letting me sleep in your bed." No, the least you could do is shut up…

"Alright," I couldn't think of anything else to say. I wanted to be rude or mean like I usually am but it just didn't feel right to be mean to someone who was offering to cook for you. That was probably the nicest thing someone could do for you. Ahh shit, I'm getting softer the longer I live here… That's annoying…

She left the room first while I just sat on my bed. I figured I might as well get my exercises out of the way, but something told me Sonic wasn't going to be too happy seeing Amy in his house so I went to the kitchen to explain to Sonic why she was here when he got up. Amy was already going through Sonic's food and picked out the right ingredients for a balanced breakfast. I got 3 packs of Cinnamon Sugar Pop-Tarts and started munching away. Amy got me a glass of milk. Stop being so nice, it sickens me…

"Oh hey Amy, what are you doing here?" It was Tails. Glad it was him who woke up first. I wanted to finish my food before I had to explain to Sonic why she was here. It was one of the most difficult tasks to try and explain something to him. Everything just bounced right off that thick, huge head of his. I would have to put quite a bit of effort into my explanation for him to fully understand. Tails on the other hand, was intelligent enough to understand something the moment you told him something. I explained the situation to him and, just as I thought, he understood it immediately. "Well, that was nice of you Shadow!" He started to chuckle. I just glared at the mutant fox. He understood immediately what that meant. Smart fox…

There was a loud noise coming from upstairs, then a crash down the stairs. It was Knuckles falling down multiple times. Tails told me he never was good with waking up. It was part of his morning ritual to crash into the kitchen. God, that was going to get annoying. "Hey guys," he bluntly stated, "I crashed. Ha ha ha." No really? My God, you're a dumbass Knuckles. "Why's Amy here?" To my relief Tails explained it to him. Knuckles was a lot like Sonic when you tried to explain things to him, but it took a little less effort to get him to understand. "Ahh. Didn't know you were so generous Shadow." I'm going to kill you. I'm seriously going to go homicidal on all your asses. Then laugh about how kind I am. …Maybe I need to see a shrink…

Finally, just after I finished my Pop-Tarts and my overly large glass of milk, the infamous annoying blur made his dramatic entrance. It consisted of walking lazily into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee, and scratching his ass. Beautiful entrance… After a few gulps of coffee, he noticed something was different with the place. "Did you change your hair Shadow?" …You're dumb…

"No you ass, look who's cooking behind you." That should have got him to notice her.

"Oh Amy." That's it? No asking why she was here? "How was Shadow's bed?" I heard him start to laugh. How the hell did he know she slept in my bed?

"How did you know I slept in his bed?" She beat me to the question? Man, I'm getting old…

"I woke up last night needing some water and heard Shadow yelling so I decided to check up on him. I sat through your whole conversation. You guys make quite the couple." You didn't? That's it, I'm gonna kill him…

"Oh shut up Sonic. You know me and Shadow aren't interested in each other. There's no way he could be interested in anything like that," wow… that stung a little… "and you already know who I am interested in." Gah, you never give up on him, do you?

"Quite frankly I think you're wasting your time on him." Holy shit, I just said that? I really need to control that random blurting I've been doing lately…

"And how exactly would you know?" Touché Rose, touché.

"Whatever." Is that seriously all I can say?

"He he, got you now Shadow." Kill me, please. If there is a God out there and he is as loving as everyone says he is, please, free me from the torment that is these people.

"…" You suck Shadow…

"So," Tails thankfully interrupted, "what are we gonna do today?"

"The same thing that we always do Tails!" Sonic, annoyingly, replied.

"Try to take over the world?" Shit, I just said that out loud. Damn you Pinky and the Brain. My question caused everyone to stare at me in amazement. I hate you all… "That's not what I meant to say," I finally said, "I meant to say what do you guys do everyday?" Did I save myself?

"Oh that's simple. We have fun!" The annoying blue blur just got more annoying. I swear to God if I catch the cheery virus I'm going to kill him.

"You're shitting me, right?" Wow, I said something more like me! Score one for me!

"Nope, life's short so you gotta make the best of it Shads." I really hate you Sonic…

"Forgetting someone's immortal?" Is Amy sticking up for me?

"Actually, yeah, I did. Well, he still has to have some fun every once in a while. He can't be a depressing blob all the time." Depressing blob? I'll make you a dead blob…

"I suppose you're right Sonic." So much for Amy sticking up for me… I gotta get out of here.

"Whatever you people decide to do; I'll have you know I want no part in it." Sonic just shrugged.

"Okay Shadow, have it your way. Sit around the house and do nothing." Ha I win. I'm on a roll lately.

"I didn't plan on doing nothing. I have some things to do."

"Like what? Go around and make people depressed with your gloomy, unemotional attitude?"

"No, prepare myself for when something tries to destroy this world… again. I would think you would do the same since something always tries to kill us, be it Doctor Robotnik every opportunity he gets or aliens like the Black Arms I had to save you all from 4 years ago." Ding ding ding, we have a winner. Shadow the Hedgehog wins the argument! Go me…

"Guess you got a point. Have fun with your training. Me, Knuckles and Tails are gonna enjoy ourselves some other way." Free internet porn? I could see you guys get into that.

"Hey, what about me? I'm not invited?" Amy had a way of focusing all the attention on her. An annoying way.

"I figured you had something better to do like look for a new home or something." If there was something Sonic was a master at besides running really fast and being annoying as hell, it was being a dick to Amy without actually being a dick.

"Shadow said I could sleep in his bed as long as I wanted to, right Shadow?" Oh no you didn't!

"Wha?" was all I managed to spit out before she gave me a hug that cut off my respiratory system. She smiled and thanked me. I assumed this was some stunt to make Sonic jealous. As you can probably guess, it didn't work.

"Okay Amy, if Shadow's fine with that then I am. I really can't believe Shadow would do that though. Surprises me Shadow. You getting soft on us?" He laughed. I wanted to kill him. This was the most annoying morning I've ever had…


	6. Chapter 6 Shadow Gets a Friend sort of

Chapter 6 – Shadow Gets a Friend (Sort of)

"Hmph, I can't believe they just left me here! That's so rude. It's just like Sonic. He never shows his true feelings for me. It's like he's too embarrassed to express his undying love for me around his friends. It's just so blah blah blah blah blah blah blah!" Now, Amy really wasn't saying blah blah blah but that's all I could hear as I tried to block out her annoying ranting. It's like she's some stupid Sonic obsessed machine! If I could find her CPU I would shut it down just to get some peace and quiet. Is it too much to ask her to shut up for at least 5 minutes so I could meditate? Why the hell did I let her stay? Grr…

"Amy! Would you please be quiet so I can gather my thoughts? I know you're upset about Sonic but I am trying to start my daily routine and I can't do that with you ranting. I'll talk to you about your problem after I'm done." Holy shit, I just said that didn't I? What's wrong with me? I know I never treated her as poorly as the others, but come on! When did I start showing concern?

"O-okay Shadow. Sorry…" What? She actually listened? That's… surprising. Usually when she gets into her Sonic mode she doesn't stop. "So what are you doing anyway?"

"I'm meditating. It allows me to gather the power within that requires a little extra work to draw out and it helps me deal with everyone."

"That's how you keep so calm, even in situations that you find unbearable?"

"Yes." Am I hearing interest in her voice?

"Can I join you?" Wow, I am.

"As long as you stay quiet." Wouldn't hurt to let her join, right?

"Okay. I promise I'll stay quiet. Thanks Shadow."

"Mmhm," I responded, "do you know what to do?"

"Sort of. You find a position that's comfortable for you while it also connects all your joints together, then focus you thoughts and do it for awhile."

"You got the basics of it. Shall we begin?"

"Yeah, ready when you are."

We spent about two hours sitting there, not saying a word. I gathered my thoughts and hidden power, preparing for the day. I guessed all her thoughts were focused on Sonic. Finally I opened my eyes and stretched. She must have felt the sudden shift in my position as she opened her eyes and stretched too. She looked a lot more relaxed. I saw she sorted out her thoughts. She seemed more put together and sure of herself. I couldn't help but laugh a little. "What," she said, "do I look stupid?"

"No Rose, you look better." Why I called her Rose at times was beyond me. Just seemed different.

"Really? Well, thanks Shadow. I feel better." I could tell she meant it.

"That's good. Still steamed about Sonic?"

"No, I'll just keep trying. I'm bound to get what I want as long as I never give up." My God Amy, give up. Sonic's a lost cause. He'll never love you like you want him to. Give it up. "What are you going to do now Shadow?"

"I'm going to train my body now. You have to make sure that your body and mind are strong and can work together in tough situations." It was easy to explain things to her. It seemed like she already had some understanding of these things.

"Could I join you in that too? I would really like to become stronger so I don't have to rely on others to take care of everything." For once, my tolerance of Amy went up to respect. I have to admit, she didn't have everything that easy. She was an easy target for Sonic's enemies and almost always needed help. Worse even is that she was hopelessly in love with someone who could never return those feelings. To be honest, I felt sorry for her. It wouldn't hurt to help her train, right?

"Sure. My routine is not easy. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yes." She was brave too. Maybe I'm too harsh on her…

"Okay. We'll train in my room. I already have everything set up there. Meet me there in five minutes. Be prepared for the most intense workout of your life." I meant it too. In my early days, I almost couldn't handle the routine I set up. She had to be weaker than I was, so she may not come out of this unscathed.

"Got it. I'll change into something more appropriate for the situation and I'll bring some water for us. Meet you there!" She ran off to go get changed.

I started to walk towards my room when I felt the Shadow Emerald I had obtained earlier that day react to something. I looked at it and saw the glow coming from the Emerald pulsating. 'What's it doing,' I thought to myself. 'I wonder…' With that I tossed the Emerald into the air and caught it by the top and yelled "Chaos Control!" Nothing happened. 'Hmm…' I tried the same thing only this time replacing "Chaos Control" with "Shadow Control!" Still, nothing. 'Looks like I'm going to need to think of different phrases to get this thing to work. It can't be completely useless…" Now I tried the same thing a third time, this time saying "Shadow Warp!" I was engulfed in darkness and emerged in my room. That was the most intense warp I've been through. My senses were heightened past their usual state. 'This thing is interesting after all.' I put the Shadow Emerald away and sat on my bed. A few minutes later Amy walked in with four water bottles. Two for the each of us I supposed.

"Alright, all set!" She had on a tank top and shorts. Her normal headband was gone. She had her quills pulled back into a ponytail. She was ready.

"Heh," I gave her a grin, "let us begin!" With that we started.

First I showed her different, more effective, attacks than the ones she was used to. She mastered them fast. I set up a punching bag for her and told her to do the attacks I just showed her. She beat the hell out of that punching bag, in a moment it was tattered and torn. When I told her to stop she panted a little bit then looked back at me and smiled. I gave her a grin back. She seemed to be enjoying herself. We went through my routine in about an hour and a half. After we were done I gave the signal for a break. "I have a surprise for you in this workout."

"What is it?" She seemed excited. I guess she trusted me.

"We're going to fight each other. It won't be a real battle so if you find you get to a point you can't handle it, let me know. Try to last five minutes, alright?"

"Got it!" I expected some protest since she seemed to do that a bit, but she seemed like she was ready. The pink hedgehog took a drink of water then sat down for a little rest.

"Glad to see you're eager. You have to be ready for anything if you wish to succeed. We'll begin after a short break."

"Okay."

After a fifteen minute break, we each took a side of the room and assumed a battle stance. I didn't think she'd be this good without a weapon like she usually used. She was a lot sturdier than I had originally taken her for. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go Shadow!" She still had that cheer in her voice only she ever had.

"Alright, begin!"

Amy was strong. Not strong enough to actually take me on, but she was strong enough to last well over half an hour before she started to faultier. She was breathing heavily and sweating a lot, but she still had her spunk. I finally said, "Alright, that's enough. We're done for the day. Good job Rose." I figured calling her Rose in this moment was appropriate since it seemed somehow tougher than Amy.

"Hu hu alright hu hu, great workout Shadow." She was worn out. Glad I stopped when I did.

"I recommend you take a shower. It'll make your sore muscles feel better. After you're done I'm going to take one. You did well today." I was proud of her to say the least. She listened to me the whole time and even lasted half an hour in a sparring match. She was stronger than most people I know. She could easily take on Sonic and she was a few levels above Knuckles. I was pleasantly surprised. It just took the right person to unlock her potential.

"Will do. Can we go somewhere after that?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Alright," it was the least I could do to reward her, "we can go."

"Heh, thanks Shadow." She ran out of the room and to the bathroom. I wondered where she was going to take me. I wasn't worried like I normally would be. I wonder why…

Alright guys, here's Chapter 6. I'm proud of myself. I was able to push myself to release 3 chapters today and to write a chapter that had more words than the first. Hope you enjoy it. This one isn't as focused on humor as the previous chapters are, but it's not the end of the funny. It shall return next chapter. And so I bid farewell for today. Later people!


	7. Chapter 7 Shadow Gets Annoyed 2

Chapter 7 – Shadow Gets Annoyed 2

I had just finished my shower. It was quite relaxing. I dried off and headed toward the living room, where Amy was waiting. 'What am I getting myself into?' I had agreed to go somewhere with Amy as a reward for her hard work during our training session, but she wouldn't tell me where she was taking me. I wasn't worried at first, but as it started to sink in, I became a little nervous. The places she liked to go to were either Sonic related or girl related, both of which I despised. In the end, I would have to grin and bear it because I had already agreed to it. 'I'm going to have to stop by Rouge's place afterwards for some beer.' One thing about this world that pissed me off was the age restrictions on things such as alcohol and cigarettes. I was well over the legal age to buy those things, but if some clerk asked for my I.D. and saw that the age stated that I was over 50 years old, they would absolutely refuse to serve me. It was something I hated and it annoyed me to no end. I had to rely on other people to get me those things when I wanted them, which wasn't very often. I had a feeling that after this trip, I was going to want those things more than ever.

"You ready?" Amy still had that cheer in her voice. Guess I didn't beat it out of her during training.

"Yeah," I yawned, trying to hide the worry in my voice, "where to?"

"You'll see. I promise it won't be that bad." Yeah, right…

"Alright then, let's go…" She could probably tell I wasn't too happy…

"Woo, let's go!" Already regretting this…

We took Sonic's car. Apparently she wasn't too fond of running or walking to our destination. It would have been a lot faster and a lot less uncomfortable for me to just skate there while she rode shotgun on my back, but she insisted this way was easier. I actually found myself wondering about things I normally wouldn't care about, like why the hell Sonic has a car when he doesn't need the stupid thing and why the hell he was blue? I mean, come on, who the hell has ever heard of a blue hedgehog, or a red echidna for that matter? And Tails, how the hell did he get two tails instead of one like every normal creature? Sure it's come in handy, but it's still just plain weird. At least I have an excuse for my weird color scheme, I'm the product of a research experiment to create the ultimate life form and I have alien blood running through my veins. When you think about it, this world is one confusing mess… But enough about that stuff.

After about an hour of driving, we stopped. We we're at a beach. It was already hot enough, so why the hell were we at the beach? Sure, the beach had it's perks but there was always so many people there. Then, after seeing a blue figure run by, I realized why we were here. She dragged me here to help her nab that annoying blue asshole… Why me?

"We're here," she said with that cheer I was beginning to despise, "let's go get something to drink first." That respect that I had built up for her during training had faded and now it was just plain annoyance.

"Why are we here exactly?" I made sure to sound annoyed so she'd give me a straight answer."

"I've been meaning to come here for about a month now and since Sonic and the other two came here, I thought it would be fun to annoy them while they try to relax." I didn't expect that straight of an answer. "I figured you'd enjoy it too since you like seeing Sonic suffer." Well damn, everyone is figuring me out. I got to close up even more I guess…

"Okay then, you could have told me that before I started to jump to conclusions that you dragged me here for me to help you nab him."

"Yeah, but it's more fun this way, heh heh." You sick hedgehog…

We got out of the car and I immediately stretched. I didn't like being boxed in even if there was adequate room. I was locked in stasis for 50 years after all. I looked around and saw Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles building a sand castle, though Knuckles didn't seem to be enjoying it. I looked around for Amy and saw that she had already gone to get drinks for us so I figured I'd explore a little. I spotted Rouge and Omega over by the Surf Shack and I started toward them. I was curious as to why Omega would be here, of all people… err… things. "Won't you rust being so close to the ocean Omega?"

"Shadow, it is good to see you again," he said in his normal monotone robot voice, "Rouge convinced me to come with her. She said that Dr. Eggman may show up to ruin the day as he usually does and it would be a waste for me not to be here when he does." Rouge always did have a way with convincing people. She convinced me not to kill Sonic at least 100 times.

"Yeah, that's why he's here anyway. I'm here because I need a break from work."

"Tired of stealing from people, are we?" I can be an ass at times.

"No no, I still do that on vacations, I just needed a break from my official job." Never change, do you Rouge?

"Ahh, well, just don't steal from me."

"I wouldn't ever think of it. So Shadow, why are you here?" Always straight to the point with me. That's one thing I like about her.

"Amy dragged me here." Then I realized what I just opened myself up to…

"You and Amy? Are you guys-"

"NO WE ARE NOT! NO WHERE CLOSE TO THAT! DO NOT EVEN ASSUME THAT ANYTHING LIKE THAT IS HAPPENING!!!" I usually don't explode like that. Rouge and Omega just looked at me like they've never seen me like that before. I just sorta stared back at them like I was in shock too. "Umm, didn't mean to yell like that."

"I understand Shadow. I see that things like this can make organic life feel uncomfortable," Omega stated, "I am sorry for allowing Rouge to assume that there was a relationship between you and Amy."

"Umm… It's okay Omega?" Why the hell was he apologizing?

"Yeah, I'm sorry Shadow. It was supposed to be a joke but I know I took it a bit too far, or was about to." For some reason, I seemed to block out what she was saying as I finally noticed the swim suit she was wearing. It was a two piece that looked like it shouldn't be able to hold what Rouge was packing. Let's just say I was staring too intently at her and she had to wave her hand in front of my face to get my attention. "Hello, Shadow?"

"Oh yeah, it's no problem Rouge. I'm sorry I blew up like that." Was this the effect she had on guys? Usually she never affected me like this. It was pretty hot outside so that could have made me a little more flustered than usual. "I should go catch back up with Amy. She'll think I ditched her, which would be bad considering we have to stay at the same place."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Long story Rouge, I'll tell you later."

"I would also like to know why you and the pink hedgehog are staying at the same place"

"Alright Omega, I'll tell you both later. See you around." I started to turn around when Rouge winked at me. She made me get that weird feeling again so I waved at her and Omega and walked toward Amy. She was still trying to order drinks. Slow service apparently. I walked up to the clerk to place an order of my own. "Beer, please." I wanted to see if I could actually order one. Then Amy ruined my plan.

"He's with me and we'll both have a tea." Damn you Amy.

"Why can't I have a beer?"

"That will make it look like you need alcohol just to hang out with me." You're spot on Amy. Alcohol would make this better. "Plus," great, there's more, "It's not good for you. You want to live a long time, right?"

"You forgetting I'm immortal?" How could she be so… dumb?

"Oh yeah… Dang, I'm dumb." Yes, yes you are.

"No you're not. Some things just slip your mind." Stop being nice Shadow. Just stop before the niceness kills you.

"Oh well, let's just pick a spot to relax after we get our drinks." Whatever.

"Here's your drinks," the guy said, "enjoy!" Then I saw him pull out a beer and sneak it to me. "Here you go dude, a guy's gotta have his beer." Couldn't be closer to the truth.

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed the beer, "I owe you one."

"No problemo dude. I remember you as the dude who saved our puny world a few times so it's on the house." This guy seems tolerable.

"Thanks again. I'll be sure to remember this." Don't know why I said that, but it seemed cool or something.

"Alright man, see ya!" I walked toward Amy, hiding the beer I had just gotten in case she was going to take it away.

It was going to be one long day…


	8. Chapter 8 Shadow Gets a Frozen Treat

Well, I lost my M2 that had 3 new chapters on it so I have to rewrite them. I only remember parts of the first of the new three and, me being the genius I am (read: Total f*cking retard) didn't back the chapters up on any other device. Saving to my M2 was supposed to be a way of security from the other people who get on my computer, but apparently it's so great of a security system, it even guards my work from me! The main things I remember were Dr. Eggman and sno-cones. Here's the first chapter remade from what I could remember. Most things are probably changed and if I find my M2 again, I may release the original chapters as "deleted scenes". Another note, this story wasn't written to be a ShadAmy, although I am going to put Shadow through some awkward encounters with different female characters to see how he would react to certain circumstances. I tried to downplay the ShadAmy stuff a little bit in Chapter 7 when he noticed Rouge's outfit, don't know if anyone noticed that. And that doesn't mean this will be a ShadRouge either. It's categorized under Shadow so the main focus will be on him. If I get bored, I may do some relationship type stuff, but nothing too much as that would most likely put Shadow out of character. He's going to have to develop a lot before he's ready for anything like that. I hope you enjoy this (most likely poorly) remade chapter. (Wow, I said a lot…) - Siru Alexander Drawoh

Chapter 8 – Shadow Gets a Frozen Treat

We decided to pick the place next to Sonic's castle to sit. It gave us the ultimate opportunity to annoy him and his three "friends". I really wanted to knock down the castle, but since Tails had made most of it and even drew blueprints before they started on it, I didn't. After all, I had a really useful Emerald because of him and returning the favor by destroying the castle he had worked so hard on and enjoyed so much wouldn't be the "proper" way to show my appreciation. I'd have to find some other way to piss off the blue douche.

Every time Amy looked away, I stole a drink from my beer. Usually I didn't care for the taste of beer; in fact, you could say I despised it. There was just something about drinking it outside in the hot sun that made it so much more enjoyable. I didn't really care for other alcohol or for things like cigarettes either, but I would treat myself to a cigarette after accomplishing something that took a large amount of time and was particularly difficult. It wasn't the smoking I enjoyed, it was the satisfaction that I had reached those "guidelines" to be able to let myself smoke a cigarette that I enjoyed. Today was a day where I knew I would reach those "guidelines" and I would definitely smoke a cigarette or two after this whole ordeal was over. It reminded me of that time four years ago when I defeated Black Doom for good. After I got back to Earth and was able to get to a private place, I smoked. That was probably the best cigarette I've ever had.

I had finished my beer and was laying down when suddenly I heard a laugh that was all too familiar. That laugh belonged to none other that Dr. Ivo Robotnik. The laugh seemed more cheerful and non-evil than usual. I figured that I should go warn the Doctor that both Sonic and Omega were here. He didn't seem to be here for anything evil. As I was getting up, Amy looked my way and said, "What's up Shadow?"

"Dr. Robotnik is here. I just heard him laugh."

"Should we tell Sonic?" Always with the Sonic…

"No, his laugh seemed to be more cheerful and non-evil than it usually is. Sounds like he's here to relax. With both Sonic and Omega here, it'll be hard for him to relax. I'm going to go talk to him. You stay here and make sure Sonic doesn't walk my way."

"Alright, be careful Shadow." What's with the sudden concern?

"Are you worried about me? I'm strong enough to take on the Doctor easily, I'll be fine."

"I know, just stay on guard, okay?" Geez, you make everyone feel safe…

"Okay. I'll be fine." After saying that, I skated in the direction of Dr. Robotnik's laugh, jumping over people and things as I went along. After a short time I spotted the Doctor enjoying a red sno-cone. He looked particularly happy, which made me feel a little more happy than usual. When the Doctor was in a great, non-threatening mood, you couldn't help but show a smile, a small one at least. "What brings you to the beach Doctor?"

"Oh, Shadow! Great to see you again! I've grown tired of being cooped up in my hideout all the time and decided to take a vacation from trying to take over the world. What better place than the beach? They even have these delectable sno-cones! I have to get a machine in my base to make these so I can enjoy the wonderful invention that is the sno-cone whenever I want one! What brings you to the beach on such a lovely day as this, Shadow?" Good old Doctor.

"I was dragged here by that Sonic obsessed pink hedgehog Amy." I made sure to mention Sonic obsessed so the Doctor wouldn't think this was a date or anything of the sort. I would hate for him of all people to think I was going soft.

"Ahh, that must be rough. Does that mean Sonic is here too?"

"Yes, he is. Amy's idea for dragging me here was to annoy him. I looked for you after hearing your laugh to warn you that both Sonic and Omega are here. Omega in particular is here in case you were to show up. He's with Rouge so he most likely won't have much time to search for you though. She dragged him here." I laughed at that. Omega, a powerful killing machine, dragged to the beach by a female bat. What a site to see.

"Oh, well thank you my black and red friend. I'll heed your warning. In the meantime, would you like to have a sno-cone?"

"Sure, a sno-cone does sound good right now." How nice of the Doctor to offer me a sno-cone. It was rare to see him in a generous mood.

"Ho ho! I shall go and get you one then. What kind do you want?"

"Red, please." Ha, I just said please…

"Those are the best! I'll be right back Shadow!" He started for the sno-cone shack. It was a little far but he was determined to get me a sno-cone. I laid down where I was standing and closed my eyes and waited for the good Doctor to get back. 'I bet Amy is getting worried right about now. I didn't say how long I would be gone but I assume she thought it would only be for a minute or two. Whatever though, I'm waiting for a sno-cone. Amy can wait.' My mind has been rambling lately.

After a few minutes I felt the Doctors presence and opened my eyes to see an outstretched arm holding a red sno-cone. I thanked Dr. Robotnik and took the sno-cone. With the first taste I was amazed, I have never tasted any sno-cone such like this one. "What do they put in these things? They're amazing!"

"I don't know for sure but I have some guesses. They are amazing, aren't they?" The Doctor gave a chuckle.

"Yeah, thanks again, Doctor."

"No problem Shadow. It's great to enjoy the beach with a friend." Friend, the Doctor considered me a friend. That's sort of calming. Means he won't be trying to kill me anytime soon. This encounter and this sno-cone have definitely made this day a little better…


	9. Chapter 9 Shadow Gets Left Out

Chapter 9 – Shadow Gets Left Out of the Major Plot!

After a few hours at the beach, Amy decided it was time to leave. The trip was pretty uneventful after getting a sno-cone from the Doctor. Sonic, while being an idiot, knocked down his sand castle, which was somewhat amusing, but other than that, nothing interesting happened. Reluctantly, I got in the small car and prepared to go "home". Another utterly boring ride in that ridiculous car… Oh what a wonderful day. Sonic was running by the car, making faces outside my window. He didn't realize that my window was down and didn't see the smack to the face coming. He just shook it off and laughed a bit.

Finally we were home. I started for my room, being worn out from the annoying day. Sonic said something to me but I didn't know what he said. I just made a "mmhm" sound and walked to my room. I quickly fell asleep and started to dream. That dream will never be shared, as I can't really remember it. Ha ha ha…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you plan on staying here a while?" Sonic was laying out on the couch, putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, I've got nowhere else to go. You okay with that?" Amy was messing with her cell phone. It was erroring up quite a bit recently.

"Yeah, just as long as you don't try to do anything weird to me, my house, or my room." Sonic then started to mess with his thumbs, making them wrestle each other.

"I won't. Man, not having your own place sucks…" She threw her phone on the ground. It shut down completely.

"I bet. The only reason I have this place is because of my popularity. If I wasn't saving the world, I'd probably be living in an alley."

"Guess you've got it made."

"Sorta yeah and sorta no. Sometimes the popularity I have can be exploited for fun, but it gets annoying fast. Massive fangirls following your every move, just waiting for you to trip or something that will slow you down just enough for them to tackle you and get all over you. Some people think I love it, but I don't. That's why I run all the time. It gives me that feeling that I'm free to do whatever. Nothing can stop me or bring me down. I tell ya, if it wasn't for running I'd be stressed out all the time."

"Wow, I didn't know you felt that way about all that. I suppose my chasing after you and all the tackling I do doesn't help either."

"Well, it's not so bad when you do it, in moderation at least. I've known you a lot longer than these raging fangirls and you're actually one of my friends. I'd rather be tackled by you than those other people." Amy felt happier at that comment. Sonic was actually okay with all she had done. A small spark of hope shone in her heart. But, she just had to ask, while she could.

"Why do you always run from me though? Sometimes you seem like you like me and other times you seem like you can't stand me. I just can't figure you out."

"I know. I run because I have my own internal issues. Some things happened a while back and I just can't handle much. I may seem like I have it all together but… And I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings all the time. I know what it's like to love someone, but they can't love you back."

"I see. What happened?" Now Amy was curious. The man she once saw as perfect and immortal was indeed like everyone else. He had his own problems, just like everyone. She wanted to know what troubled the super sonic hero.

"Well, some time ago, there was this girl. We started off as friends but soon we became closer. As time went on, there wasn't a day we were apart. But, all good things come to an end I guess. She disappeared one day. Her entire family was gone and there was no hint as to where she went. Everyone else went on with their lives, acting as if she never existed, but I never forgot her. Her disappearance is what lead me to the life I live now. I thought that if I would travel the world and stop the threats to our existence, I could gain some sort of fame that would help me find her. But to this day, I still haven't found her, and I still love her… Sorry if that crushes any of your hopes or dreams."

"No, it's okay. I understand what you're going through. Any other time, I'd be sad, or maybe even mad. But I've grown up a lot since the day we met. And I know that if I really want something, I have to never give up on it. So, I'll wait for the day you finally solve your problems. In my opinion, it's worth it. I hope you find her." She did feel somewhat sad at what Sonic had said, but she wasn't lying when she said she had grown up. Sonic's happiness was just as important as her's. She would wait for the day he became a free man. She wanted both of them to be happy.

"Thanks for understanding Amy. You know, we rarely talk like this. It's actually fun. Maybe we should hang out some more. Would be interesting." Sonic was actually telling the truth. He grew more interested in Amy. Not as a love interest, but as a friend. 'Maybe she's more than just a liability. Maybe she's got something to her.'

"Sure, sounds great." She looked at the time and saw it was almost 12 P.M. Everyone else, even Shadow who was more nocturnal than the others, were already asleep. "I'm tired. I think I'm gonna go to sleep now. Mind if I sleep on the couch?"

"I don't mind. Weren't you staying in Shadow's room though?"

"Yeah, but I figured he'd want a little space tonight. I did drag him to the beach today. He didn't seem too thrilled about that."

"Ahh, so that's why he was there. Oh, Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever notice Shadow treats you differently than the rest of us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he has a more respectful tone with you and treats you more kindly than me and the others."

"I never noticed that. I've been so focused on you though; I could miss a fist to my face."

"Think he's got a thing for you?"

"No, Shadow doesn't seem like the type of guy to really get into that kind of stuff. I don't think he likes anyone like that. Some would say he's got a thing for Rouge but I don't see it."

"Yeah, him and Rouge seem like an unlikely couple. Friends yeah, but boyfriend and girlfriend? No. I see her and Knuckles ending up together."

"Yeah, they do seem to like each other."

"Yup. Well, I'ma go crash now. Night Amy."

"Night Sonic." Amy closed her eyes and quickly went to sleep.

Well, finally got to writing another chapter. I found my M2. Somehow, it ended up in the fish tank and I've been restoring files on it for a while. So I have my archive device back. I used this chapter to develop two of the major characters a bit so Shadow wasn't seen too much in it. He will be the main narrator for the next chapter. Thanks for reading people.

Siru Alexander Drawoh


	10. Chapter 10 Shadow Gets a Party

I gotta start pickin up the pace on my chapters hahaha. Today, this July 28th, is my birthday. So I release this chapter not only for those who read this story, but for me also. Writing just gives a great feeling of accomplishment when you get to share what you've written with others. Today is also the birth of my second story based on the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. It's in a separate continuity than Project Shadow, but has some similar elements in it, such as the Shadow Emerald which will play an important part in the story. I'll post a preview of the first chapter at the end of this chapter. I don't ask people to review my story because to me, as long as someone reads it, I'm happy. Ratings and rankings don't matter to me. I write my stories so people can read and enjoy (or hate) them. Listening to Maximum the Hormone puts me in a good mood. Well, without further interruption, I give you the next chapter in Project Shadow, Chapter 9!

–Alexander Scott Howard A.K.A. Siru Alexander Drawoh

Chapter 10 – Shadow Gets a Party

I woke up to a bunch of noise coming from downstairs. I realized Amy never came to my room. I was pleased and curious as to why she didn't. I picked up my phone off the table and checked the date. It was the 28th of July. The day I was created over 50 years ago. Then I realized something. When the hell did I get a phone? I don't recall ever wasting my money on a cell phone. After all, I wasn't the most sociable guy so I didn't need one. I then received my first text message. The number it was from was programmed into the phone already. It was from Tails. I opened the text and read a rather surprising line of text. "Happy birthday Shadow," it started out, "Yeah, I remembered. I was thinking of what to get you for your birthday about a month ago and decided to get you a cell phone. I know you're not really the most sociable guy and probably wouldn't use it to talk to people too often, so I got you one that could surf the web, play games, watch video, take pics, and listen to music. Now, whenever you're bored, you can just pull out your phone and find something to keep you busy. I already programmed everyone's number into it just in case you wanted anyone's number. You can delete whichever ones you don't want. Hope you enjoy the phone!" I was quite surprised that anyone remembered my "birthday". It made me smile a little. I quickly went to reply.

"Thanks for the phone Tails. I've been meaning to get one," I lied, "now I don't have to. Glad it has all those features. I do get bored easily." I clicked the send button. Texting was actually kinda fun. "Now I know why all those teenagers do it. It's a lot more tolerable to read what someone has to say instead of hearing their voices." I decided not to delete any numbers in case I needed them later on. I soon got another text from Tails.

"Glad you like it. I already uploaded a few albums to your M2. It's the card that's inside your phone. You can check them out in the music folder under My Stuff." I checked out the music and immediately saw one of my favorite albums. Buiikikaesu by Maximum the Hormone. Then I spotted another favorite. An Ocean Between Us by As I Lay Dying. I noticed all the albums he uploaded were metal, besides Julien-K's Death to Analog. I liked them all and decided not to delete any of them. I text him back.

"I like all the music on here. Good job on picking them out."

"No problem Shadow, I thought you'd like them. Meet us downstairs, okay?"

"Alright, be there soon." Wonder what's up?

I walked downstairs, preparing myself for anything. When I walked into the living room, everyone jumped out at me yelling "Happy Birthday!" I should have guessed that they were going to do this. I wonder how many remembered and how many had to be reminded that today was indeed my birthday. Sonic jumped up and down like a lunatic and gave me a hug. Normally, he would have a broken face in return but, since he was so kind to give up his living room to a party for me, I decided to let him keep his teeth, at least for today. Everyone else piled on me too. I noticed everyone was there, even the Doctor, which surprised me since he and Sonic were arch-enemies. "Uhh, thanks everyone?" Everyone finally stopped hugging and dog piling me and Amy showed me the way to the table where they set up all my gifts. I sat down and Sonic put a weird party hat on me. I noticed it was a crown, looked like it was from Burger King. It was different from everyone else's hats.

Everyone brought me at least one gift. They were eager to watch me open them. Sonic handed his to me first. I opened it up and it was a Katana. Weird gift for Sonic to give but I liked it. I thanked him for it and was handed one by the Doctor. I opened it up and saw it was new hover skates. They were supposed to go faster than my current ones and be more durable. I put them on and thanked the Doctor. Rouge got me an mp3 player, better than the old one I broke a few years back. Omega got me a rocket launcher, he said one can never have too much firepower, then glared at the Doctor, to which the latter let loose a little squeal. Cream had gotten me a Chao egg, much to my surprise. I promised her I would take good care of the Chao that was within the egg, which made her happy. Tails had apparently got me something other than the phone. A high end laptop with loads of capabilities. He built it himself and designed the operating system to be very flexible. Once again, another great gift. Big got me a fishing pole, so whenever I was stressed out I could fish and relax. Not a bad idea actually. Knuckles got me a pair of gloves just like his and a pair of unbreakable sunglasses. That made me chuckle. The Chaotix put their money together and got me a hover board. It was beautiful. Amy's gift was absent. I was curious about this but I didn't ask her about it. I figured she had her reasons.

After opening all my gifts we had cake, ice cream, and, oddly enough, nachos. It was pretty good. Afterward, Amy asked to talk to me in private. "I know you're probably wondering why there wasn't anything from me. I do have a gift for you Shadow. Here." She pulled out a small wrapped case and handed it to me. I opened it up and found that inside the crystal case was a perfectly preserved rose. I was… stunning to say the least. "I didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone else because I didn't want to embarrass you. It's the last rose I grew and I put it in a crystal case that would preserve it. It will never wilt, change color, or die."

"It's… amazing. I wouldn't have been embarrassed if you gave it to me in front of all them. Thank you, Amy." I found myself hugging her. I don't know what it was about that rose, but it made me think and look at my life. I looked back at all the darkness and hatred that had been pushed my way. All the ugliness in my life, everything I went through. Originally, I had thought it was all for nothing, but seeing this rose, this beautiful part of this world, made me think that maybe, just maybe, my life could be as beautiful as this rose. Maybe my life could be full of as much joy as this rose instills in all who gaze at it. I realized that Amy was hugging me back.

"I'm glad you like it Shadow. I was worried you wouldn't."

"Well, you don't have to worry. I like it a lot." I released her and we looked at each other. I just kept smiling. "I'm going to go put this in my room. I don't want anything to happen to it."

"Alright Shadow, see you in a little bit."

"See you, Amy." It's amazing what one insignificant item can make you think about. Perhaps this is why the world hasn't destroyed itself. Maybe enough of the people who inhabit this world have seen the beauty in life, and plan to keep it that way…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for Chapter 10. Hope you guys liked it. Now for the preview to my new story, Chaos Unlimited (Working Title). This one will have Original Characters just to warn those who don't like stories with Original Characters.

It was a hot day on the island Sonic and Shadow were on. They were in pursuit of one another. Sonic had challenged Shadow to a fight to see which one came up on top, and Shadow had accepted. Sonic picked an island that had no life on it whatsoever. The whole place was like a desert. Shadow broke through a mountain and flew after Sonic. "Heh, you can do better than that Shadow," Sonic said, "you're barely putting up a fight!"

"This would be over if you'd stop running away. Why don't you fight like a man?" Shadow was getting irritated. Chaos powers weren't allowed. It was all about physical power.

"In a minute Shadow. I'm just seeing if you can keep up. Doing a good job so far. Heh heh." Sonic then slammed headfirst into a huge rock.

"Didn't see that coming did you Sonic?" Shadow was quite amused. The rock Sonic had hit started to crack and within a few seconds revealed a hidden entrance. "Something about that place doesn't seem right… Sonic, stop the fight for a bit. We need to check out that cave."

"I was thinking the same thing." They headed into the cave. Their friends, who had been watching the whole thing, quickly followed them into the cave. "Sure is spooky in here, right Shadow?"

"Right… We're almost to the center of it."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, let's pick up the pace." They started to run, leaving everyone way behind.

Ohh, I hate it when they do that!" Amy was quite agitated with this whole event. She expected Sonic to win easily but was annoyed when the fight lasted over 3 hours.

The two hedgehogs arrived at the center of the cave. Shadow saw a giant formation of something that seemed to seem like his custom emerald, the Shadow Emerald. "What the hell is this? This looks just like Shadow Emerald." Sonic gasped.

"Shadow look," he pointed at the formation, "there's someone inside there!" Sonic was right. There was someone in there. It was a hedgehog with blond fur tipped with black. Something told Shadow that it wasn't his normal color.

Shadow reached out for the formation. When he touched it, it started to glow white. Soon it started to crack, and then exploded with great force. Shadow saw the hedgehog collapse on the floor, now colored dark red. He saw the formation that had shattered into pieces form into a shape that looked like the Chaos Emeralds and fall to the hedgehog that laid on the floor. Sonic and Shadow were getting up from the force of the explosion just as the others reached them. Amy tried to help Sonic up but he shrugged her off muttering "I'm fine."

Shadow walked toward the hedgehog that was on the ground in front of them. The young hedgehog, who looked like he couldn't be older than 14, started to move. Shadow knelt next to the boy. "Are you okay?"

"Wh- where am I," said the hedgehog as he started to open his eyes, "and who are you?" His eyes were a very light green.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. You're on an uninhabited island. Do you remember who you are?"

"Only a name that I think is mine. Not much else."

"What is it?"

"Uhh… Siru."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's part of chapter 1 for you. Siru is a name I use for a lot of characters ha. I would appreciate some comments on this new story. I most likely won't start releasing chapters for it until I'm at chapter 10. I'm gonna try to make the chapters for this one like they would be for novels. Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11 Shadow Gets a Microwave

Well, here's chapter 11. Not sure if I should end it here. Gimme some feedback to help me decide.

-Siru Drawoh

Chapter 11 - Shadow Gets a Microwave

The party rest of the party was fun, surprisingly. We played games, ate cake, and other activities you usually do at birthday parties. Everyone eventually went home. Rouge got drunk, how I do not know, so Knuckles took her home. He said something along the lines of "boobs + her drunk + perverts and rapists + her walking home alone = not good." I just nodded at the time, many things went in one ear and out the other by the time the party was over. Too much fun at once I guess. I headed to bed at around 2 A.M. and saw Amy had decided to sleep in my bed that night. I really didn't care and got in bed, passing out fast.

The next morning I had a huge headache. Not a hangover headache, but like I had been beaten in the head kind of headache. We did have a pinata, and I vague memory of Tails repeatedly missing the Sonic shaped pinata and hitting someone in the head. He didn't hit me, did he? Anyway, I noticed Amy had already gotten up and out of bed. I reached over for my phone to check out the time. 1 P.M. Not a bad time considering I passed out at 2 in the morning. Usually I sleep till around 4 when I do that. I got out of the bed, stretching and yawning, then something hit me. I was still missing an object, something I was particularly fond of. Then it hit me, "a microwave," I said aloud, "I still need a freaking microwave. Sonic's doesn't work right and I want one for my room for when I want to make and eat food alone. Guess I should go shopping for one." Amy had just walked back into my room, I guessed to check on me, right when I said the word shopping.

"You're going to go shopping? I wanna come!" Oh God, what the hell did I just get myself into? I know better than to utter that damned word when a girl is in the same house! It's too late now though. I already said that cursed word and no matter how hard I try, she'll never give up the idea of going shopping with me. It's like girls love to take guys shopping just because we hate shopping. One time, Rouge dragged me and Omega shopping, excuse being an old guy and a robot should be able to help her pick something out as an old guy is supposed to be wise and a robot has sensors that should be able to pick out good looking things, or something like that. She completely ignored the fact that I had only been out of stasis a few years, so actively I was younger than all of them. I went clinically insane after that trip and Omega murdered a whole Victoria's Secret full of people. He sorta... incinerated the bodies so no one's been able to find those people. Needless to say, we had to haul ass out of there to keep from being killed by security for "reckless murder of brainless mall zombies" as they put it. When all of us took a break from chasing and running for coffee, I asked how much murder could you get away with. Apparently you can kill 20 of those bastards without the law coming down on your ass. Omega managed to kill 21 that day. Back on the subject, I knew I didn't want to go shopping with a girl ever again.

"Why do you want to go shopping with me?" I just had to ask. Maybe, just maybe, there was a way to worm my way out of this.

"I wanted to pick out a few nice outfits. I figured you might be able to help me pick them out." Oh god, not again! Curse my age!

"...Why would I be able to pick out a nice one?" Don't say it!

"Because you're," she was trying to think of a way to put is nicely, I could tell, "older..." Yup, eff being this old...

"Umm... Stasis. I know nothing of the sort, sorry." I finally used that excuse. I've been waiting to use that since I remembered everything.

"Right, forgot about that. Still, you're going so I might as well come too! Come on! It'll be fun!" You are wrong Amy. You couldn't be farther from the truth. Fun doesn't even come close.

"I was only going to buy a microwave. I know which one I want and I can only afford it." Come one, give up Amy!

"Don't worry, I have plenty of money." Why? Why did God grace her with money!?

"I really don't want to go shopping with you..."

Ten minutes later...

"Why the hell am I here?" I was standing in the mall, next to me was Amy. Damn you Shadow, damn you.

"Because I just have that power over you. Heh heh heh, no guy can resist me." Left yourself open Amy.

"What about Sonic?" I have you now!

"...Shut up Shadow..." Nyah, I win Amy! "Oh Shadow, wanna know something awesome?"

"Sure?"

"Maria's dead." You... bitch!

"I... already know that. I've come to terms with it and that is far from an insult. To anyone aware of the situation, you'd look stupid." That's right, play it cool Shadow. Soon this will be over.

"You sleep with a teddy bear named Maria." ...

"I don't sleep with her!"

"But you have a teddy bear named Maria."

"How do you- I mean, no, no I do not." She beat me...

"I win. Let's get to shopping Shadow!" Why are girls so good at winning things when shopping is involved? It's annoying...

"Fine," I reluctantly said.

We went to every clothes related store in a ten mile radius. In the time we spent searching for an outfit, I fought 60 fat chicks who grabbed a piece of clothing that I was carrying, 20 moms, 12 of which were laid out flat in front of their kids, 34 mutant mice who were bent on taking over the minds of lady shoppers, 58 penguins who were trying to find their way back home by eating the brains of living things, 42 sonadow fans, 1643 Sonic fangirls who were bothering me for his phone number or a lock of his quills, and one 8 year old for his quarter. Just kidding about that last part. Didn't beat up a kid, took his quarter though. Thankfully there was no Shadow fangirls, otherwise I might not have lived. Shadow fangirls think I'm into BDSM sort of things when really, I just want to be loved. Ha ha ha.

After the chaos that we went through to find Amy an outfit, she tried it on, forcing me to wait on a bench. Oh how I wanted to leave, but she had my damn wallet. She was playing dirty, and I was going to have to shower after this. Amy finally finished changing and showed off her new outfit to me. To be completely honest, I zoned out everything. I don't know what the hell she got and what she said about it. All I did was say it looked great so she'd be satisfied with it and we could buy my damn microwave. She paid for it and finally, by the good grace of whoever runs this weird ass universe, she gave the go ahead to look for a microwave. I immediately grabbed her by the arm and sped off towards Wal-Mart, dragging her behind me.

I located the microwave with no effort at all. It was the most powerful, most expensive, most advanced, most beautiful microwave to ever grace God's green Earth. I paid for it quickly, grabbed Amy once again, and sped home. I couldn't wait to heat something up in it. Should I do pizza? Leftover fried chicken? Maybe spaghetti and meatballs? How about lasagna? Ohh it didn't matter what I made really. I just wanted to try this baby out! I really don't know why I'm so fond of microwaves. I suspect it has something to do with the fact that it heats up food fast and efficiently, and I happen to be very fond of food.

Back at my makeshift home, I plugged in the microwave as soon as possible. I grabbed a frozen pizza to prepare in the microwave. Here's where my heart started racing. Amy was in the background saying something along the lines of "it's just a stupid microwave," but my mind kept countering with "and you're just a stupid hedgehog," each time she said it. I took the pizza out of it's packaging, put it on a plate, and put it in the microwave. I set the wonderful microwave to four minutes and pressed start. It started up with the brilliant sound microwaves make, and after four seconds... it stopped.

WHAT THE HELL? THIS MICROWAVE DOESN'T F***ING WORK!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12 Hospitalized Without a Cause

This chapter is for Elise. I continued this story because she rather enjoyed it. Congratulations on completing Finding. It was one hell of a ride my friend. Hope you enjoy the Season 2 Premier!

Well, I finally continued the story after about 4 or 5 months. You couldn't imagine the hell I went through to type this out. My old ass 10 year old laptop that I write this shit on kept freezing up and shutting down, causing me to have to retype a lot multiple times. I'm glad I got it done. Expect season 2 to be 10 to 12 chapters long.

Later,

Siru Alexander Drawoh

Chapter 12 – Hospitalized Without A Cause

Polar bears, deer, penguins, and Dick Cheney shooting his hunting partner in the face. These were some of the things that were going through my mind as I lay on the floor, head bleeding, after taking a huge hit to my… well, head. My vision started to fade a bit as I saw the shocked look on my female friends face. Something told me she regretted hitting me upside the head with a hammer, not that regret makes any lick of difference now that she's already committed the act of violence upon my poor unsuspecting cranium. I tried to remember why my pink companion swung her deadly weapon in my direction. It started to come back to me. I had recently bought a new microwave to replace my old one that I destroyed when it didn't work, along with my house and most of my belongings. I went to test out the microwave with a frozen pizza, set to four minutes. It had stopped four seconds later. I became enraged that another microwave didn't work and started to flip out. I remember pulling a gun out of my dresser, shooting said microwave so many times I used 6 clips, then threatening to destroy Tom Cruise. Apparently Amy was freaked out by my sudden outburst of blasphemy toward Tom Cruise, the asshole who practices the dumb cult teachings of Scientology, or my violence towards my microwave and insanity in general, that, without thinking, she pulled out her hammer and unleashed a can of whoop ass on my rather large head. I then proceeded to black out completely just as Sonic walked into my room and inquired about the situation, to which I replied "Shut the hell up cock bite," then passed out.

I awoke about 7 hours later in what appeared to be a hospital. It had white walls, white doctors, white nurses, white jackets, and black ghosts, so my assumption that it was indeed a hospital was correct. A nurse with a rather large pair of, how do I put this politely, boobs walked into my room, armed with a clipboard. She leaned over, smothering me with her… breasticlease, and checked my pulse, even though my pulse was on the heart monitor that was to the left of my bed. 'Rather retarded to be a nurse,' I thought to myself. She then jotted down that I wasn't dead on her clipboard. Once again, the thought of her being a retard entered my head. She then cleared her throat, preparing to speak. 20 minutes later, she did speak.

"Hello Mr. the Hedgehog, I'm nurse McTeets. I've been assigned to make sure you aren't dead. I hope that you find I'm doing a satisfactory job, and will fill out this sheet of awesomeness saying that I am an awesome nurse and deserve a $500,000 raise. I'll leave it here on the desk for you to fill out when we're done here." Seriously? A sheet of awesomeness? She wants me to fill out a freaking sheet of awesomeness when she's clearly doing a poor at best job? What the hell is this world coming to? She'll probably get me to sign it later…

"How did I get here Nurse McTeets?" I didn't feel comfortable calling her "McTeets" even thought that was her name. Something about it was strangely… perverted.

"Well," she started, chest moving with every breath and dumb sounding word she spoke, "you were hit upside the head with a giant hammer." I knew that woman, tell me something I don't know. "Then apparently you blacked out and thought you were 'Colonel Sanders, the fightin' Chicken'. After that you ran into the middle of the road where you yelled to the world to 'suck my golden chicken balls' and then were hit by a semi truck. The driver was drunk, a redneck, and though that hitting you was part of a game. Said he scored 1000 points for 'hittin' that yella bellied chicken-hog right in hims testiballs'. He was arrested shortly after and thrown into a cell with a big man named Bubba, who proceeded to make the truck driver less of a man." Wow, that was one crazy experience. I am glad that the stupid ass truck driver got man handled in jail though. Talk about some awesome revenge.

"Is that all that happened? How are my… man bits doing," I asked her. I was pretty sure I was going to be infertile after a semi supposedly hit me in my "testiballs". Not the worst thing that could happen, but in the event that I ever did want kids, this might come back to bite me on the ass. And I don't like mouths near my ass…

"Oh those, well Mr. Drunkredneckdriver didn't actually hit them. They should be just fine. Also, we accidentally made the mistake of putting Viagra in your IV instead of pain killer, so I took the liberty of putting a pillow on your crotch so no one would notice the… bit o' honey down there." Bit o' honey? What the hell is this woman's problem? Referring to appendages as a bit o' honey? Personally I've never tasted the candy Bit O' Honey or a male appendage but I am pretty sure they don't taste alike. Or even look alike for that matter. And wait a minute, Viagra? My god these people are incompetent. Putting a pillow over it doesn't really hide it nurse, it just brings more attention to you wonder area. This day sucks.

"Nurse McTeets," I heard a doctor say, "the hedgehog has some visitors. Prepare him for company."

"Yes sir Mr. Doctor sir! Here Mr. the Hedgehog, let me fluff your pillow for you." The nurse lady once again smothered me with her chest. After she fluffed my pillow she said, "now don't forget about that sheet of awesomeness! Good luck with your friends! See you around big boy." That last comment scared me, as I'm sure you understand why. I'll just leave it at that.

Soon after the stupid nurse left, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Omega, and Amy walked into my room. Amy ran to me before the others walked fully into the room and hugged my head. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Shadow! I didn't mean to hit you so hard!" So you meant to hit me then? Damn, that's comforting. I know who not to piss off… "Are you feeling alright? Did they take good care of you? Why is there a pillow… around there…?" I didn't want to answer that last question. 'That damn nurse,' I thought to myself. If only she understood what guys went through with that accursed area.

"I'm feeling… better I think. They were alright I suppose, gave me the wrong medicine in my IV and smothered me a few times while checking my pulse even though its on that damn heart monitor over there." Hopefully that would keep her mind off the suspicious pillow.

"I have analyzed our comrade Shadow," Omega then said, startling everyone in the room with his loud monotone voice, "I have determined that the medicine given to Shadow by accident was the Erectile Dysfunction medicine known as Viagra. I have deduced by this information that the pillow on Shadow's nether region is to hide-"

"OMEGA! BE QUIET!" I blurted out before he could finish his sentence. Amy, who was still clinging to my skull, released her grip and slowly slid back.

"I will comply," Omega said without protest. At least he didn't finish what he was saying.

"So Shadow's got wood?" That damn blue hedgehog Sonic just had to say it! I swear, I'm gonna kill him!

"Ha ha ha, that's hilarious," said Knuckles and Tails together. Their laughter rang in my ears. I really wish this day would wither up and die already…

"Aww, poor Shadow. You know you don't have to be so self conscious about that. You have nothing to be ashamed of," Rouge said, to which everyone just stared in silence at her. I'll admit, even I did. I never expected Rouge to say something like THAT. "Eh heh heh heh, I'll just wait outside…" Rouge ran out of the room faster that even Sonic could have ran. The silence went on for a few more moments until Amy finally said something.

"Ha, well, that was awkward..." More than you know annoying pink hedgehog, more than you know.

"Well Shadow," Sonic spoke up, "I figure you've had a rough enough day so we'll just get going. Let you rest awhile." My anger toward him subsided a little. At least after he embarrassed me in front of everyone he was decent enough to give me some space after word.

"Okay, later," I replied. I didn't look at the blue asshole when I said it. After he left, Tails, Knuckles, and Omega said their goodbyes and left. Amy still sat next to my bed. I looked at the ceiling for a while in silence and Amy still didn't leave. I felt the biological process that was induced by medicine fade, much to my relief. "Why are you still here?" I sounded harsh but after all, I was speaking to the person who had caused all of this.

"I want to make sure you wake up, that is if you go to sleep again." She was concerned for me, understandably so, but that still didn't make me feel any better about the situation or the fact that she was still here. "I'm sorry, I really am. I never meant to hurt you like I did Shadow. I…" She started to cry now, "this is how I repay you for your generosity, for everything you've done for me, for treating me better than you did the others, by hurting you so badly? If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here right now. Some great friend I am. If I wasn't here you wouldn't have gone through this pain, and Sonic wouldn't have embarrassed you in front of everyone, though I admit it was a little funny." She laughed a little about Sonic's comment, but otherwise she was crying. I hate it when she does this. She is the reason why I'm here, why I got my ass handed to me by a dumb ass redneck truck driver, why I got injected with Viagra from my IV, why I got smothered by giant boobs twice, why I got embarrassed in front of a few of my friends. Even thought she caused most of this, I couldn't stand to see her crying like that. I always hated it when she cried.

"Stop," I said to her, "don't cry."

"I know I shouldn't cry," she replied, "it makes me seem like the victim here. I'm so selfish." Stop it Amy, just stop…

"No, that's not why I want you to stop crying. I hate it when you cry. It always makes me feel horrible when you cry, even if I have nothing to do with it. Stop being so hard on yourself Amy."

"I don't deserve anything but the hatred I'm putting on myself right now. If I wasn't here-"

"If you weren't here Amy this entire damn planet would have been destroyed 5 years ago. If you weren't here, I would have let the ARK slam into the Earth. I would have let everything be destroyed. I wouldn't have remembered my promise to Maria, I wouldn't have saved everyone. I wouldn't have appreciated all the things around me," I sat up in my bed, "If you weren't here, I wouldn't have cared to do all the things I've done." I know that sounded too sincere to be my words, but I had to say it. I had to say something, anything, to get her to stop crying. I couldn't stand to sit here and see her cry and beat herself up over something that really wasn't as bad as it seemed. "Now, stop crying, okay? Don't beat yourself up over this. I'm fine, I'm alive. And embarrassment is just a part of life. It was kinda funny too, especially what Rouge said." I found that I had started to laugh. "So don't cry about it. You're stronger than that. My headache is proof of that."

Amy busted out laughing. She had stopped crying. "Yeah, you're right Shadow. Thanks." I'm just glad she stopped crying, it would have gotten pretty freaking annoying…

"Mmhm. I'm getting out of here in a few hours, so go ahead and go home. Go to sleep, you look like you're really tired. And don't worry about me. I am the Ultimate Life-form after all." My headache wasn't just because of the physical injuries I had sustained, but also because the nutbuster that this conversation had been. I needed something funny to happen, both as something to lighten up the mood, and because this chapter is sort of lacking in the funny department…

Then, a large fart sound echoed through the hospital. I heard someone yell, "Dr. Shats shat his pants! Run like hell!" I stared at Amy and then, simultaneously, we started laughing. After we recovered, Amy stood up.

"I'm going to head home then. See you soon Shadow. Take care." With that, Amy finally left…

About f***ing time…


	13. Chapter 13 Boobs Without a Cause

Hola and welcome to the next chapter. Just to point out, I'll be removing all these authors notes when I complete this story, well, all except a few. Anyway, here's chapter 13.

Chapter 13 – Boobs Without A Cause

I had gotten out of the hospital a lot later than I expected. Apparently, when Dr. Shats shats, he really freaking shats. The cleanup that came after his unfortunate accident delayed my check out time, but I did get some free peanut butter…

I decided to forgo going back to Sonic's place for a bit. I expected the pink hedgehog I currently share a room with was eagerly awaiting my return, so I decided to mess with her by stalling. As I was walking through the streets, I thought about where to go. I ruled out Omega's place, as his place is just a basement with… rather peculiar contraptions scattered around the place, and last time I was there, one of these contraptions tried to kill me while also trying to take my innocence. Thankfully, both my life and purity were saved. I figured Rouge would be up, and I was sort of in the mood for a drink of some expensive alcohol like wine or champagne, and Rouge always had some stocked. That bat was an alcohol freak. So, after deciding to go to Rouge's and terrorizing a group of 3rd graders, leaving them with the ominous message "don't do drugs or your head will fall out of your ass," I picked up the pace and headed to… whatever the hell Rouge's place was called.

A few minutes of skating through the city, I arrived at Rouge's house. I could hear the rather bizarre music that always played at her house and knew immediately that she was in a good mood. 'Means she'll be generous with the alcohol,' I thought to myself. I knocked on the door and a few moments Rouge opened the door, first with a look of annoyance on her face, then a look of surprise and welcoming. "Shadow! You're out of the hospital already! What brings you here at this hour?"

"Booze," I said in my famous monotone voice, "I need booze."

Rouge nodded, she knew that when I said I needed booze, I meant it. "Well, alright Shadow, come on in and make yourself at home. I'll go get some wine." Good bat girl.

"Thanks," I muttered approvingly. I walked into her rather enormous house and sat on her purple couch. It was rather comfortable. I heard her open a cabinet in the distance, pulled out what sounded to be a rather large bottle of white wine (yes, I can tell what wine it is from the sound it makes in the glass. Get off my back woman…) and two glasses. The sound of the cork popping out of the bottle echoed throughout the house, and made me laugh a little. The thought of Rouge dodging a stray cork bottle was rather amusing. Then I put the blue idiot Sonic in her place and found myself laughing uncontrollably. Rouge finally walked in with the bottle and glasses, set the glasses on the table and filled them, handed me one then proceeded to ask me what was on her mind.

"Why in such a grumpy mood Shadow?" I don't think I was acting much different than I usually do, but Rouge did have a way of seeing past my usual attitude to the underlying emotion I was feeling at the moment. I took sip of my wine and, considering the wine was of the best quality I have tasted in recent memory, I decided to repay her supply of alcohol with an answer I rarely provide anyone.

"I bought a microwave and it didn't work…" I said with a dull voice, then sipped my wine again.

"Another one huh? You have the worst luck when it comes to microwaves." Rouge had already drank half of her glass of wine, which was surprising to me. Usually I had finished my drink long before she did. This act of difference caused me to wonder if she herself didn't have her own problem to deal with.

"It seems I do," I replied before I asked her what was on my mind, "and is there anything going wrong with you if I may ask?" I decided to be as polite and proper as possible. Wine was present after all, and I had to prove to it that I did indeed have the class to drink it. Wine was a bitch like that.

"Oh, it's not much really. I'm just having a few… relationship issues."

"Relationship issues?" This intrigued me. A girl like Rouge never had relationship problems. I can name a few times I was coaxed by her to do something I normally wouldn't, although alcohol was involved. She had a rather alluring appeal about her. Anyone who would be giving her some trouble in the emotion department was obviously a complete dumbass or a tool. Or Sonic… He was both of those and more, so much more…

"Yeah, it's complicated."

"I've got time. I am immortal after all."

"Heh, thanks Shadow, but I doubt you'd like to sit here and hear me whine and complain about my problems."

"I'm interested Rouge, besides, you've listened to me when I had my problems and you even did your best to help me. I've also sat through Amy whining her ass off about Sonic multiple times. If I can live through that, I can live through anything." I was partially lying about that last part. I happened to lose three brain cells because of one of her rants. I miss those sweet ass brain cells of mine.

"Okay Shadow, thanks for listening," she started, "anyway, I sort of have an attraction to someone but I don't think they feel the same about me. I don't think they even really have the capacity to really focus on someone else, they always seem to be focused on one thing all the time. It's just really frustrating you know? You have a thing for someone and really want to give a relationship a shot but they always seem to have something going on that keeps them from ever really thinking about you that way." So that's what's eating Rouge up. I thought my microwave dilemma was bad. I know what it's like to care about someone and not ever really get a chance to see them or be there with them. I've witnessed that far too many times.

"So you aren't actually in a relationship with this person, but you really want to give it a try?" I probably could have picked something else to say, as this question made it seem like I didn't really understand what Rouge was talking about, but it just sort of came out.

"Yeah," she said, finishing her wine, "that's my problem."

"Well, if there's anything I've learned in the time I've spent living at Sonic's place, it's that if you want something, you have to never give up and keep chasing after it. No matter what, don't let anything get in your way and do your best to get what you want. In the end, if you get rejected, at least you can be satisfied that you tried and you won't spend the rest of your life wondering 'what if'." That much I learned from Amy… regrettably…

"Hmm," Rouge closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her thoughts, "I suppose you're right Shadow. Thanks for that. I suppose if I never need advice or need to vent I should talk to you," she said playfully.

"I'll always have time to talk to you Rouge. You are my friend after all." I was being rather nice lately. It sickened me, but it also made me realize some of my own internal workings. I prefer being the unemotional, stone cold, ruthless hedgehog I am, but maybe it was time for me to start coming out of my comfort zone. Maybe some growth would help me cope with my infinite amount of time on this world.

"Thanks Shadow, would you like some more wine?" It seemed Rouge had noticed my empty glass.

"That would be nice, thanks." I got up to bring my glass to her, saving her the trouble of getting up herself. I felt a tremor coming from the earth, dismissed it as nothing but a minor nuance. When I reached Rouge, the tremor had grown in strength to a sizable earthquake, causing me to stumble, trip, and land my face in Rouge's boobs. What freaking luck I had…

I quickly got up and away, my face felt hot. "Err, uhh, umm, so-sorry Rouge. I. I didn't mean to do that. The e-earthquake made me, made me trip. Heh…"

"I-uhh, I know. I-It's alright Shadow, no harm done." It seemed she was embarrassed too, maybe even more so than she was when she made that rather awkward comment in the hospital.

"O-okay, that's good." Why the hell was I stammering and saying stupid things like this? It wasn't the first time I had… fallen into her chest. Why was this time so much different.

"You want that wine now?"

"Heh, yeah. That would be great right about now." I needed it, I really did…


	14. Chapter 14 Invasion Without a Cause

How long has it been? Over two years? Shit, I'm sorry guys. For some reason I abandoned this project, then Fanfiction in general. A lot's happened since the last chapter, but I doubt you'd like to hear about it. I'm an adult now, so I'm starting to see things as an adult, and I'm seeing my earlier chapters and stories as shit. I may be rewriting some of this one later, but for now, I'm focusing on a new chapter. Let's hope I can finish up this arc at least.

Chapter 14 – Invasion Without a Cause

I slowly made my way home. I was drunk. Really, really, really, absolutely hammer smashed face drunk. I was so drunk that I was narrating how drunk I was while walking home in my head, pointing out every mistake and inconsistency I made. I tripped over a hobo, and he proceeded to explain how being drunk was morally wrong or something like that, so I lit him on fire. Turns out, he was drunker than I was and thought he was some kind of anti-alcohol spokesperson for a school in a different dimension. I pointed out to myself how unfunny I was being, to which I quickly retorted that this was only the first paragraph, and if I didn't like it, I could get my "bitch ass out". I'm severely depressing myself now…

I got home early in the morning, to an empty house. There was no one there waiting for me, and surprisingly it made me feel shittier. Apparently, when I'm drunk, I get emotional and completely unfunny, all at once. I can't make a joke right now for the life of me, and it's really starting to get on my nerves. Now that's making me want to punch a wall, or a pillow, or a Sonic. Sigh… time for bed…

I look at my clock. It's 3:00 p.m. I wonder why no one's bother to wake me up to either check on me or annoy me. Wait, am I looking forward to being annoyed? What the hell is wrong with me? I can't stand being annoyed usually. But here I am, somewhat saddened by the fact that none of my asshole "friends" have come to wake me from my much needed sleep after my terrible accident to annoy the hell out of me. My God, I need therapy. There's too little dialog going on for my tastes. Perhaps I'll try talking aloud to myself? Yeah, that might get the mind goin'. Help me figure out what the hell to do.

"Okay Shadow, quit rambling. We've got work to do. If you keep that up, we'll never get anything done. Do you want that? Do you want to have to live with yourself for the rest of your life, having no one but yourself to make mean jokes about? No, of course you don't, because I'm you, and you are you, and you know that. You know that I know that you are you knowing me who's also you."

…Okay, no more talking to myself. I'm getting a bit crazy. Still, there's nothing going on at the moment. Guess the best thing to do know is to get my fat ass out of bed and explore the silent house.

"You're not fat, Shadow."

Oh dammit, is that the gimmick for this chapter? I'm gonna keep talking to myself? Better just give up now while I'm less behind than I'll end up.

Seems like I've been walking forever. I'm still drunk, I suppose. Dammit, never get this drunk, it sucks. Wait, who the hell am I talking to? Never mind, that doesn't matter.

I make it to the living room, and everything looks a bit different. I rationalize it out to me just still being drunk. My stomach growls, so that obviously means I'm hungry, or a volcano of vomit is about to protrude from the mouth of the Ultimate Life-Form, who is apparently now speaking in the third person.

"You're hungry, Shadow." Dammint me, don't annoy me. I don't want to kill me…

The fridge is in the kitchen, and to be honest, I don't feel like walking all the way over there. So I decide to stall for a bit, and turn on the T.V. to kill some time and take my mind off the hunger. I'm not understanding anything being said on screen. It could be because I'm drunk, but it sounds like Spanish. I change the channel, and that one is also in Spanish.

"Okay, what the hell?" I'm obviously getting irritated. "Since when did we have one, let alone two, Spanish channels on our T.V. package?" It just doesn't make sense to me. Even if I was as drunk as I was this morning, I wouldn't be hearing all shows in Spanish. It's too fluent for my mind, especially since I'm drunk. So I resolve to find out what the problem is. How, you ask? By surfing through every single channel on T.V., of which there are thousands.

Every single damn channel is in Spanish, so I know something is definitely wrong with this television. I get mad, and I rage quit it. And by rage quit, I mean I threw the remote at the television, ripped it off the wall, smashed it across the coffee table, rip all the wires to shreds, destroy the satellite box, and sit down on the couch angrily.

Wait a second, when the hell did we get a coffee table? How long was I gone? Am I in the future? No, I'm not in the future. No one would have a coffee table in the future. Not futuristic enough. It's time to do more investigating. I open up the drawer on the coffee table to find a bunch of trinkets from Mexico. 'Did Sonic save Mexico or something? I don't remember any of these…' Yeah, all from Mexico, and all authentic.

Now things are really getting messed up. My stomach growls again, from hunger or nervousness, I don't know. I decide to finally go to the fridge. Maybe this will answer all my questions. It should have a lot of chilli dogs in there, and if so, then my suspicions that I've been deported can go to rest. After walking to the fridge, I stand there, just looking at it. It's a Mexican model, and that scares me. 'Shit, shit shit,' goes through my head. I decide to carefully open it, and inside is a bunch of traditional Mexican dishes and ingredients.

I start to realize my mistake, and I hear the door open. There's a bunch of shouting, in Spanish of course, and none of the voices sound familiar. I run to the living room, and I see a family of what I assume are Mexicans shouting and freaking out about the destruction in their living room. They spot me, and start shouting at me, the fatherly looking one shouting "Por que!" dramatically. I apologize, in Japanese, and quickly flee the house, realizing too late that last night, in my drunken stupor, I went to the wrong house.

I fled home, with my tail between my legs…


End file.
